This Is Halloween
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Demyx wants the Organization have a Halloween party. Xemnas allows it, but there's just one catch: the Melodious Nocturne has to plan it.
1. It's Almost Halloween

Chapter I

-It's Almost Halloween-

Demyx timidly raised his hand during one of the Organization's meetings. Xemnas paused, and turned, annoyed, toward him.

_"Yes,_ number nine?" he groaned.

"Well, uh, sir? you mentioned that it's almost the end of October. So, I was wondering..." Demyx said, "Could we have a party on Halloween? _Please?!"_

"Halloween?" the Superior inquired.

"It's the thirty-first day of October, sir."

He thought for a few moments.

"There is nothing planned for that day..." he finally said, "Perhaps..."

"Oh!" the Melodious Nocturne exclaimed, "Anyone who wants to have a party, raise your hand!" Over half of the Organization did so.

"Then, it is settled," Xemnas confirmed, "We will have a celebration on the final day of October." Demyx bounced up and down in his seat and cheered, along with a few others.

"However..." the Superior continued, _"You_ will have to plan this, number nine."

"Ah..." Demyx thought, then called, "So, who's gonna help me?" No one raised their hands or responded.

"A few must, or else I will assign you _all_ to missions for that day," Xemnas said simply. Numerous voices rose all around, volunteering to help, suggesting different jobs they could manage.

"Hey, Roxas and I can set up some party games!" Axel called.

"I can cook..." Zexion said quietly.

"I could help with that," Vexen added.

"What about the decorations?" Marluxia pointed out, "I could work on that."

"I suppose I will sort out a trip to Halloween Town, if you would like, Superior..." Saix sighed.

"What about costumes...?" Roxas said, "We need those too, of course."

"We'll just get those at Halloween Town, duh!" Larxene told him.

"Hey, Superior, can we use the Hall of Empty Melodies to set up everything in?" Demyx asked.

"...Yes," Xemnas simply replied.

"Yeah!" the Melodious Nocturne yelled in excitement, "It's already the seventeenth of October, so let's hurry up and get started now!"

-Sorry this chapter is super short; I expect the other chapters to be longer. I plan to sort out the chapters to go each according to the day that it is when I post them. So, yes, when Organization XIII has their Halloween party, I'm going to try and get it up _on_ Halloween. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan to mainly focus on this one, so I'll update on it soon.- TwilightFairy928 


	2. Halloween Town

Chapter II

-Halloween Town-

"Hey! Dem! Wake up!" Axel yelled.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, as he bounced up and down on his bed. Axel and Roxas stood at the ends of his bed, shaking it. The Melodious Nocturne groaned at the continuous bouncing, yawned, and stretched.

"Come on, Demyx! It's already the twenty-first of October! Get up!" Roxas sang, and added, "Saix set up a day for us to go to Halloween Town- today!"

"Halloween Town?!" number nine exclaimed, bolting upright.

"Yeah, for the supplies we need for the party," Roxas replied, nodding.

"So, _get up!"_ Axel said, shaking the bed again. Demyx obediently scrambled out of bed.

"Hurry up and get ready, so we can go!" the Key of Destiny tried to hurry him.

"We're dropping by Twilight Town for breakfast- so wear something other than your Organization XIII coat, 'kay? That's just what the Superior said, got it?" Axel informed him.

"What about you two?" Demyx wondered aloud.

"We're going to change, too," Roxas replied.

"Hey, we'll see ya later!" Axel said with a wave, and walked toward the door to the Proof of Existence, followed by his friend.

"Oh, yeah," Roxas added, turning around, "We're getting costumes there, too. Not everyone is coming, so we'll have to bring them back some costumes for the party. But, we can sort that out when we get there."

"Okay," Demyx replied, slightly dazed from their unexpected visit. He hurried toward his closet once they had left. He opened the double white doors, and looked all the black coats that lined the inside of his closet, and the boots along the floor. Pushing aside the hooded coats, he pulled an out old outfit he hadn't worn in a while. It was still in good condition, as he seldom wore it. Demyx unfolded the blue T-shirt an smiled at it. The jeans he examined for holes. They were both in almost new condition. _This_ would be what he would wear today.

--

"Dude! What's taking him so long...?!" Xigbar growled impatiently, "You _did_ wake him up this morning, didn't you?"

"We woke him up, you can ask when he gets out of his room," Axel replied, irritated.

"We need to leave soon..." Roxas said, frowning.

"Yeah...?" Larxene said sarcastically, "Your just lucky you even _get_ to go. Xemnas is making me stay here, because I have a _mission_ to do!" Vexen smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, that's _right,_ isn't it?" he taunted, "That's _too bad..."_

"Whatever...!" Larxene snapped, and stomped off. The moment she was gone, Demyx stepped into the room, wiggling his toes inside the sneakers he hadn't worn in he couldn't remember how long. They felt different and strange, yet comfortable.

"You ready to go now?" Axel asked, who had been leaning up against the wall.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to take so long..." he apologized.

"Why don't we just leave?" Marluxia said, who had been quietly standing in a nearby corner.

"Saix is already in Twilight Town," Zexion, who had been reading a book, informed them. He opened a portal, and the rest followed him in.

--

Demyx glanced around at the scenery of the town. As it's name described, it was always twilight, no matter what the time was. Everything seemed to take on an orange color. He heard Roxas sigh deeply beside him, seemingly taking the fresh air.

"Mmm... Twilight Town again..." the blond said, contented.

"Yeah... Maybe we can go to the clock tower after breakfast, huh?" Axel suggested in a whisper. Roxas nodded in agreement.

Demyx looked at their new outfits. Axel wore a white and red shirt with a large eight on the front, tan pants and bright red shoes, with a few white designs on the sides. Roxas wore an outfit that Demyx had seen him wear plenty of times before. The familiar white, short sleeved jacket with a checkered design, black shirt, tan pants with black, too, and his large shoes, with red strap-like designs in them. And of course, his checkered wristband. Demyx then glanced over to see Zexion speaking to Saix. It was odd, seeing Saix in a casual outfit. The Melodious Nocturne almost felt like it wasn't his job at all to plan the party.

"What are you doing?" someone said beside him, causing him to jump. Demyx turned around to see Marluxia, staring at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing," the blond simply replied.

"Ah... Well, we're going to eat soon, then we'll go to Halloween Town," Marluxia informed him.

"Okay..."

"Aren't you coming?" number eleven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm coming!" Demyx said, returning to reality.

"Good," the other said, nodding. Demyx followed him to rest of the Organization. They left for their meal, after an unexpected growl from Zexion's stomach.

--

"_Blah!"_ Axel shrieked, jumping out from behind a headstone.

"_Ack!_ Don't _do_ that!" Demyx panicked. They had arrived in Halloween Town, and the Flurry of Dancing Flames had decided to use the creepy environment to scare Demyx. To his amusement, it worked.

"Hey, where's Rox-" the Melodious Nocturne began.

"_Boo!"_ Roxas jumped at Demyx, knocking him to the ground. Laughing, the youngest member of Organization XIII stood up, brushing himself off, and offering the other a hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to slam into you like that," he shrugged, with a grunt, as he pulled Demyx to his feet.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Axel exclaimed, "C'mon, let's go get those supplies!"

--

The trio walked over to a fountain. They found themselves interested in the green water spilling into the strange pool below.

"Hey!" Zexion called, running over to them, a black cloak flowing behind him, "Everyone has gone to several shops scattered about the area. Xigbar said something about costumes- I believe he would like you to come and see whatever he's talking about, number nine."

"Okay," Demyx nodded, hurrying to place that Zexion pointed to. Entering the shop, he glanced around, noticing how dark it was.

"Hey, Dem!" Xigbar called. He turned around to see Xigbar grinning, revealing two sharp teeth. Like Zexion, he wore a black cloak, only tattered.

"Check _these_ costumes out! Watcha think?"

Demyx pushed through the multiple frightening Halloween costumes. Hearing a small noise, he pushed apart two of the outfits, discovering a familiar face behind them. He jumped back, startled. The clothes parted again. Marluxia stepped through.

"Hello," he said, politely tipping his purple, pointed, wizard hat.

"Dude, are you _allowed_ to _do_ that?" Xigbar asked, appearing amazed. Marluxia glanced back, and shrugged.

"I don't know," he simply replied, _"However..._ do you think Larxene will like _this_ costume...?" He held up a black witch dress. Yellow patches and beautiful designs decorated it. A pointed hat came with it.

"I'll buy it myself for her," he said, and added, "Since she was unable to come, I thought I'd get this for her." He gracefully tipped his hat again, and departed. Demyx continued searching through the costumes. Soon, they had all of the supplies needed for the party.

--

Demyx kicked his feet, sitting on his bed, and staring out the window of his room that night. He remembered how some of the other Organization members looked. There was Saix, who looked like a werewolf. Or Vexen, who had the appearance of some kind of ghost of Jack Frost. Or at least that's how Demyx looked at it. He wasn't sure. The hair hanging down on either side of Vexen's face were icicles, and his hair altogether seemed to be an icy blue. He wore a tattered blue outfit. Demyx decided to avoid him that day, as his ghostly appearance somewhat frightened him.

At the costume shop, the Melodious Nocturne simply decided to buy a sailor suit. He was surprised that he could find that, but, Luxord helped him find it. He sighed as he flopped over onto his bed, contented with the day's work.

But the work wasn't over yet...


End file.
